Letters of Happy
by Claudias Magical Pencil
Summary: Sasuke leaves a loveletter for Sakura,... but will bad things happen to her while before they meet? WARNINGS: Eventually SasuSaku, one side ItaSaku, mention of NaruNeji mansex YAOI. RAPE HAPPENS, but not is a describe....
1. Meet by the Park Tree

FANFICTION! 

This is my 2st story. I hope that you like it. I don't really make the SasuSaku or ItaSauk very much but my friend Amanda wanted me to write it because she loves the love pairings.

NOTE: My best friend Amanda edits my first storie (but not too much because she didn't want them to loose their goodfeeling) but she doesn't have time to do my rest of. SHe was busy making her own FMA story that is goodly. And also.  
I uploaded it on my you can see it there it's called "a love to last" is is good.

DISCLAIMER: I don't going to make money from this story or anything about Naruto.

* * *

It was a sort of day that Sakura thogught was beautyful. She was outside and walking down a path in the Road of konoha. she stopped to smell the flowers growing in the ground.

I'm am sad, she thought. SHe was very heart-ache because she could not find Sasuke. He had pormised her that they would make a date together today. She found a note he had write for her earlier today that said so.

FALSHBACK

"I has a note for you, girl-kid," Saukra's mother called to hEr as she was walk down the stares to see her mother that called; Sakura said "what mom"?

"I say I has a note for you," her mom said again and gaves the note to Sakuera who read the note and letters. The note had the words like this:

DearSakura Chan,

I want to sorry for all the mean and nasty cold-hearted things I have done to you in the time before now is. I just was said those mean and nasty and cold-hearted things because I not know how to say my feelungs. My REAL feelings for you. The truth is I am love you very much in all my heart. I want to meet together under the cherry-flower-blossom-tree tree in Konoha park at tomorrow.

Sasuke, with love. (oh what a sweet letter lol XD)

Sakura healt the letter paper to her chest and heart. SHe felt her face blush a pink. Her mother smiled, she knew that her little girl was found love.

END the FLASHBACK

But sakura was here now at the same park the letter said to be in and at. SHe looked arounfd and did not see Sauske and she waited and she did not see Sasuke come so she waited and looked olonger.

she waited there for one hour waiting for Sasuke and come to her. SHe imigened (splling?) him taking her into his warm stong ninja-man arms and holding her close to to his body. SHe imaged him making sex to her intop of the pink cherry petal-flowers. Her face wernt red at that sexfulled thought.

She stayed there for a while, lost in her mind that was lost in her love thoughts. SUDDENLY she felt a thing on her shoulder that had fingers like a hand ! That was a hand!

COuld it be Saske finally?! she think as she spins around to see who touched her. She turn-spinned around to see a pair of eyes that certainly look like Sasuke with his sharingan eyes... but they were not his eyes!

"Who are you?" she asks as she looks at the person who touchher. She could see that he had black hair also like Sasuke and very light skin aslo like Sasuke as well. The touching-person man was taller, thoug, and he was haves strang lines on his face.

"You are such a foolosh little girl." He said, looking at her body\up and down, first he looked at her upperhalf then down to her lower half and looked up again. She felt a wired feeling like a shivered when he looked at her like that.

"I SAID you to tell me your name!" she yelled, crossing her arms of anger.

The strange man smiled a mad-look smile. It was evil-looked and made Aakura shiver again like she was ice all over her.

The man sadi "how silly of me. How silly and rude indeed. I am a Uchiha. COuldn't you not tell?"

Sakuras' eyes were became wide. No... a Uchiha? SHe thought all the uchiha people did not alive anymore exept for Sasuke... but wait... that means...

"OH MY GOD! You're.. your Itachi uchiha!" she covered her gasp-mouth as it gasped.

It was the murdering Itashi Uchiha... the one who killed his whole family besides the Sasuke! He was in the evil SAkatsuki and he very dangering!

"yes. that is right," he said, and then moved his hand down and up (first down then up since his hand was at her shoulder first lol) and said, "Now, I am goiong to use you to hurts Sasuke even more. Since I kill the family, he has leanred to love humans again,"

"But... I not't understand!" Sakura yelled, but Itachi covered her yell-mouth and said, "I want to hurt Sasuke-brother by hurting you. Becase he loves you."

Then Itachi's sharingen eyes started to spin around and around and arounds and around and around..

He pushed Sakura down, and she landed on the ground. She hoped that the grass makes the fall softer but it does'nt. He then bend down and licks his lips that then go onto Sakura's lips, or in other words he lick his lips and they kiss.

"NO! DO NOT DO!" Sakura yell, squiriming and trying to escape Itachi who has sat on her and start to remove her cloths. He still smiles the sad, mean smiles and then she is not clothed. SHe is NAKED! (how embrerassing, being naked in the middle of the day, in the park like that, poor Sakura!)

He then takes his evil robe off of his body and Sakura sees that he does not wearing any cloths behind it! SHe closes her eyes (both of them :P)  
and tries not to scream when Itachi says...

"And now... we begin the rapetime, my little cherry-flower love-girl.."


	2. Before he Arrives to Tree

I guess people do wondering what Sasuke is doing while Sakura wait for hims and everything. So here's his version ov day.

* * *

Sasuke woke up from his bed and put his cloths on, then he went to outside. It was still very early in the skyday, so he new thhat Sakura probably did not wake up from out of her bed yet. 

Asfter he got his cloths on, he went outsied. But before he went outside he made a paper and write some words on it (not gonna write what the note had on it since it say it the last chapter lazy).

He was very nervis about leaving the wordpaper for Saukura because he not very goot at dealing with feelings ov happy and love in his heart yet. But he was going to brave andleave the love-wordpaper for her to read,

Because he LOVES HER!!

SO after he left it at her house int he malebox that was a full of mail and was mail, he decided to get some romantic love-things for his date with Sakura. But he remember that his romantic isn't very good, so he went to see Naruto because Naruto has aboyfriend and they knows about romantic.

He go to Naruto apartment and knock on the door-front. No one is there to answer so he knocked agian.

Still... no reply.

So he decided to just entering the aparment.

When he enter the apartment... he got the shock of his life! He walk in and saw that Naruto was making sex with his boyfriend Neji!

Sasuke looked closer at the scenery and saw that Naruto used a bunshin clon and there were Two Narutos clones helping Naruto making Neji-sex! So there were THREe Narutos, or tWo less then 5.

The real Naruto was in Neji and his masiveness was inside of Neji. One of the bunshins was behind Neji and was licking his neck. The other binshin was sitting on Neji and making his massiveness happy with his toungue.

Eww, Sasuke thoght, they are having kiniky lovetime... I should not make watching them. Even though he had the thoughts in his mind, for some reason, he felt a strange feeling that was a happy feling but also a sort of hurty one but good feeling-hurt in... his pants.!

He looks down and realises that his is ALSO WANTS TO MakE KINIKY LOVETIME!

He blush and realises that he should not be thingking of sort of thoughts because he is loveing Sakura. But there was a part inside of his body and also mind that wanted to join Naruto and Neji in the sex.

He decided the best idea was to not be here and leave, but then one of the Naruto clonebunshins (the one that was necklicking) saw him at the door. The bunshun ran to the door and opened it. SAsuke was very emberessed to see thta Naurto was naked right in front of his face!

"Hey Sasuke," he said with a weird tone that was not his usual tone but was more... seducktive, "You want to be join in our lovetime?"

Sasuke blusshed more! Her eally did but he also did not because of his Sakura-love! But before he could make mouth-words come out of him, the Naruto put one of his hands on his happy-pants plac.e

He had never been touched like this, and he didn't want to share the special with Naruto and Neji. He wanted to share the special with his Sakura! So he said "No Naruto I am loving Sakura! I just came to talk about romantic things that I maybe do for her..."

"Oh" the Naruto clone said.

"HEY! What are you doing!??!" the original Nauto said.

"YEAH" Neji yelled "get back here and help make sex for me!!!"

The bunshin quickly told Sasuke to get Sakura some flowers. Some pretty ones with pretty colours that like a rainbow of happyness. Sasuke blushed and said thank you and the bunshin went back to necklicking Neji.

Sasuke's face got redder as he heard them kept making sextime sounds, so he left quickly.

He then went to Ino's flower shop and bought some nice flowers. They were sort of like a happyness rainbow, he figured. Except that they were not all the colours of the rainbow (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet) but they were very pretty and he knew Saukra would like them because they were pink like her hair and her lips and her cheeks.

He ssoon realized that with all the things that happen that he was late for the time he said he was going to see Sakura at the big tree at the park in Konoha where they lived! AT THE PARK!

So he ran to see her as quick as he could! FAST!

---

Oooh, cliffy! Wht will happen next!? How exiting...


	3. Six months of OW! and not sit after

In the last chapter we stopped read when Sasuke was on his way to see Sakura being rapetime by Itachi. Remember? SO now I'll continue from. 

---

Sasuke went to see Sakura as quick as he could. After a while of walk he was tired but he got to the big-tree with the cherryblossons in Konoha, park that thy were going to meet. HE didn't see her imidiatly (selling) but when he did he wasn't believe his own eyes!!

Sakura was lieing in the bed of cherrey flowerblossom on the gorund. He face went TOTALLY pink like her hair and the flower and the blossomflowers and her lips and cheeks because he saw that she was NAKED! It was very embarassing for Sasuke because he had much loves for her and didn't know why she was ov naked in the park! So he was blushed.

He ben t down and took off his shirt (mmm hot, lol) to cover up the Sakura bareness that was exposing skin.  
He did this and he saw sad, sorrowing tears rolling down her cheecks that weren't pink anymore because she wasn't blushing not because she was not be happytime! He was very saddeness because he never wanted Sakur to be sadness also! BEcause they were in Love!

"sakura why are you cry and naked in the Park? Did some bad happenning?" he asking bruching tears away from her facecheeks with soft kisses filledwith happy-love.

"IO... Itachi.." sakura saaid blusching now. she blush because even though the rapetime was had she was so happy feleling that Sasuke was touching with lips, "Itachi... he... sexed me... with rape!"

Sasukes eyes went wide! VERY BIG WIDE! He couldnt' believed that his older brother could ever do such a mean-terriblesad thing like as having rapetime with Sakurera! ANGER! flowed into his mind! Hes eyes went from being bigwide to narrow. He was so upst! Itachi had rape his girl love!

How could anyone hutful sextime this prefect cherryflower angel, he thought waith angrey-sadness made inside his heart.

"Sasuke kun" saukura said with a soft voice, "Im scared. I don't want to hurting from Itachi any again! I..." sher blush got more blushy, "I just only want you to... too make sex wih me from now on."

Sasuke suddenly the anger was leaving him, even though he would always sad and anger forever, beause Itachi killed they family, and now he hurt Sakura... but hearing thise words fomr her soft, delicate pinky lips; he was feeling no more not so sadness.

"I has something to say," Saskue said, brusing some hair from her face and puttong it behind her ear "that... I has so much love for you. I have love you and I will make sure no more rapetime or hurts ever happen to you again... I love."

Sakura eyes also went big! EVEN BIG MORER THAT SASUKES! She knew taht he had alwsys loves her because it said so in the wordpaper he left. but hearing him say that words and sentance of love with his own mouth made her heart stop making the beat! She was so much love with him! So happy she was, so much love was inside... she thoughts her heart and mind and soul were explOSION from the love. Love.

They loked in too theyre eyes and loved it very so. Love. Sasuke waas thnkikn of plan to get itchis back for the mean-faced-guy thing he did to sakura the RAPE TIME! They thogut anf thoghuet of the [plan to make. They thogut long and hard and eventally they came up with something!

They ran fastb qucily yo itchai hoo was already awiting for this to happen. He stood by the tree thinking to himself. WHAT I DID WAS WRONG OR RIGHT?  
Itchy said to hisself. HMMMMM he did not know. So then they APEARED and jumped on him and ripped off his clothes and went in the house and stole more of his clothes so he had no clothes EVER AGAIN! (OMG HOT!) He couldn't go buy more of the clothes cause he was akatsuki and those robe was special oprder and HE HAD NO MONEYY!S

Neji ad Naruto were walking around in the town and saw sakue and sasuke with many many piles of clothes in hands of them. Love. Naruto and Neji were thinking. WHO HAS NO CLOTHS ON!?

It was itachi and he was of the nakedness. They thogut something was wrong and that itchy was a BAD BOY and needs to have a punishemtn (splliedng?) so they took them deep into the basemnent where the happened the RAPE-TIME! (omg itchy rapetime again only this time in hiS BUM!)

they happened this for 6 months and itchy had baby in sakura so they aborted. POOR FETUS BABY DEMON! THE BABY COULDNT EVEN LIVE HIS BREATH IOF his! (ooo six month rapetime!)

And Saukura and Sasuke got married soo anfer they were admitted there love. They got married. It was a happyness wedding and there were flowers of pink but also of rainbow colour all over the wedding and at the wedding place.Itachi was the priesdt to make up for his hurting rapetime of Sakura and of baby taht was not. Alive. Love.

Neji and Naruto continued make their sexy-man-love-time in room of that theirs and also on tabel and also on copuch and also on floor and aslo on fence and walls on sink and even TOILET (EEEeeEEwwwwWW toiled water!)

After the six mothn rapetime, Itachi never sat down again.

THE END

A/N: OH MEH GAQWD WHAT THE FUXC IS THIS!? I love it it makes my little fanboy heart love time beet fasta dnas fast!. Love! SasuSaku is good and I hope Amada enjoy the story. AMANDA!!!!!


End file.
